051915 - Feint
Theme Song: Crawling in the Dark - Hoobastank Alpha Trion once told me that there was areas of Cybertron that were untouched. I thought that was madness when I heard it. As wonderous and vast as Cybertronians were, there was little chance that there was nothing on Cybertron that was truly unexplored. He just chuckled at my response cryptically as he was want to do. Leave it to me to realize he didn't mean unexplored. He meant untouched as he said. As I waded through the waist deep waste of what I could only assume was a processing plant, I could only thank Primus that my olfactory sensors had been dulled to the stench that rose with every step I made. Each step also brought the sickening realization that with each step the waste liquid was washed unfettered into the hole in my frame and sloshing around within me. I resolved that once I was free of this and stabalized that the first thing I would do was spend a solar cycle soaking to rid myself of the stench. I had not seen the baths since... ...since that last time I talked to Feint. When she told me she wished she had met me first. I had chalked it up to the fact that she was feeling down because of what had happened to her. She had been a prisoner of the Decepticons for twenty vorn. They had stripped her down to her struts, removed everything that made her what she was and placed her in a ramshackle frame. I remember finding her body and interning it. The grief I felt that not only had I let her down, but that Shockwave, someone who would had never done such a thing before the Institute got a hold of him. The irony stung as much as the waste in my system - the same Institute that Feint fought so hard to free her cojunx from would eventually release the very thing that would nearly destroy her. But Feint had come back stronger and better for the experience. I could not help but to wonder what troubles she may feel at night when in the dark of her own slumber. She had hidden something, that much was obvious and it had hurt that she felt like she could not discuss it with me - after all - we had talked about much more sensitive topics than her capture before. I could not help but to wonder if I had hurt her by recovering her body and not pushing Shockwave harder on what had happened to her. She was /right there/ putting his cannon on for him, and I didn't realize it. Then I wondered back at the bath. When she said that she wished she had met me first. I should have stayed. Talked to her. Gave her a shoulder that had been denied to her by Blurr's rejection of her. She needed a friend, and I had failed her on that front. Again. "Ugh. Okay, Feint." I muttered finally. "I get it, I could really use your help right now." I couldn't help but to laugh. She had worked with miners. And down here, in these pits, I could really use her right now. I was the one who wished I had met her first now. Category:Autocracy Category:Cutscenes